Roads Less Travelled
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Akane, Ranma, Ukyou, Ryoga, Konatsu, and Nabiki. All stuffed into a hot van, forced to go on a road-trip. Oh joy. But... Maybe they'll manage to find love along the way?


Roads Less Travelled 

by WSJ 

WSJ: ^__^ New ficcie! I suppose it could be considered a sequel to my as-of-now unfinished story _Pine Cones and Holly Are Not Good to Eat_. But not really. All ya' gotta know is that Jade (me) and Konatsu had a long (and I mean _long_) talk. Konatsu's now sorta over Ukyou, and Jade's given up on Ryoga, and they're somewhat intrested in each other. Jade's even managed to get Konatsu into slacks a couple of times. 

Oh yes, and this is also a sort-of X-over with Yu-Gi-Oh, but none of the characters actually show up, they're only mentioned, mostly by Jade. And Jade has a yami, but that'll get explained. 

No, Jade is _not_ a Mary-Sue. At least, I didn't mean her to be... She's me, so she definatly has her flaws, which you'll see later when she gets cranky, tired,a dn hot after being crammed in a bus with 6-8 others for 5+ hours... ^-^ 

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I bow before her feet and beg to own Konatsu, but alas, to no avail... ^^; I own Jade, as well as the concept of Tandaarrah, which is entirly my own. 

Warnings/Couples: Ranma/Akane, Jade/Konatsu, Ryoga/Ukyou, eventual Shampoo/Mousse. 

()()()()() 

Roads Less Travelled 

Chapter 1 -- An Intresting Suggestion 

Jade Avalon, aka the authoress Wingleader Sora Jade, sat at her desk, pecking at the keys on her computer joyously. A smile had spread across her face, and she leaned closer to the screen. Some of her long blond hair fell into her face, and she irritably pushed it back. Her grey eyes sparkled a little as she giggled at whatever she was writing. 

The heavy silver ring around her neck began to glow, and her yami ("dark side", or alter ego, sort-of) stepped out of her frame. Her yami looked just like her, only she was a bit shorter, her hair was both shorter and darker, and her eyes were green instead of grey. "What are you so happy about?" the spirit demanded, wishing she could read the English desplayed on the screen. "Another Ryou-torture fic?" 

Jade gave her an annoyed look. "What do you mean, 'another'?" 

Yami-Jade rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Oh dear Ra..." she began to tick them off on her fingers. "Visions of the Heart, Loser, The Void Behind My Eyes, All Saints' Night... Do I need to keep going?" 

"Okay, okay, I write too much angst!" Jade relented. "But no, at the moment I ain't writin' anything. I'm looking into a travel agency." 

Yami-Jade quirked an eyebrow. "A travel agency?" 

"Sure, it's summer now, and I'm bored. I wanna go on vacation!" 

"What about something cheaper?" 

"Like...?" 

Yami-Jade paused. "Weeeell, your dad has that big bus from his last business venture. Why don't you road trip?" 

Jade clapped her hands. "Oh fabulous! But... Who do I get to come with me? It's no fun to road trip alone..." Her eyes lit up before her yami could say anything. "Brilliant! I haven't seen them in ages!" Without a word of explination to her other, she got to work. 

~*~ 

It was a bright, sunny Monday. School had just been let out. Eighteen-year-old Ranma Saotome was looking forward to just sleeping in. He was _not_ ready for Akane Tendo to come barging into his room at the unearthly hour of seven AM. 

"Ranma!" 

Ranma snapped awake, his need for survival overruling his usual unmovability. "I didn't do it!" 

Akane paused and looked at him strangly. "I didn't say you did," She stuck a sheet of paper (that smelled vaguly of cinnemon) under his nose. The cinnemon scent set something off in the back of his mind, but he couldn't exactly place it. "What?" 

"It's a letter from Jade. She wants us to come road-tripping with her this summer." Akane said patiently. 

Ranma blinked, even more confused. "Huh? Jade?" 

"The authoress from an alternate earth who made our life a living hell last Christmas?" 

Ranma's brain kicked him in the head. "Oh, her? The one Shampoo splashed with the Amazon water?" 

Akane nodded. "Yup. She says she's coming by to pick up up around noon today, so you might want to pack." 

"Uh huh..." Ranma's brain kicked him again. "Er, just us? And where are we road-tripping to anyway? Between all our training trips, we've been just about everywhere in Japan and China." 

Akane looked a little uncomfortable. "Er... That's the hard part... She's planning on taking us back to her world for the summer and going around America." 

Ranma paused. "So we're going to spend the summer in an alternate dimention with a crazy authoress, bussing around America?" 

"That's pretty much it," 

Ranma blinked. "Okay. What the heck? But I ask again, just us?" 

Akane peered at the letter in her hand. "No-o, it doesn't really say. It just says 'others'." 

"So there's at least two other people going..." Ranma mused. Then he shrugged. "Let's pack. If anything, it'll get us away from Shampoo and Cologne for the summer." 

Akane nodded her agreement. "Not to mention Kuno and our fathers." 

"And Nabiki." 

"And Ryoga." 

The two smiled at each other. This was turning out better and better. 

()()()()() 

WSJ: ^^ 

Konatsu: Er... I get to be in the next chapter, right Jade-chan? 

WSJ: *hugs him* You bet Ko-chan! 

Chapter 2: Jade arrives in the Ranmaverse to pick up her passangers and 'reserve driver'. Seems like Akane and Ranma aren't going to be getting away from quite everyone... Jade takes them all back to her house, and they begin to plan the route to take... 


End file.
